


Tal vez me gustas

by Dyadra



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyadra/pseuds/Dyadra
Summary: Dong Hae creyó que sería un mal día, por otro lado, Eun Hyuk solo quería recoger su billetera; sin embargo, una bicicleta rota, una tienda vacía, un panqué, una guitarra... ¿Cuantos elementos se necesitan para que le declares tu amor a la persona que más quieres? ¿En qué circunstancias? Bueno, ninguno de los dos pensó que esto sucedería... No así.





	Tal vez me gustas

 

—Mierda— dijo Dong Hae al salir de la cafetería.

Antes de que pudiera voltear, el auto que acababa de tirar su bicicleta hacía unos segundos arrancó; el chico echó a correr detrás de él gritando una gran cantidad de palabrotas, pero fue completamente inútil. Llevaba las manos ocupadas con la caja de pan y la bolsa de plástico con los dos cafés. Suficiente tenía con que lo hubiesen plantado con un mensaje de texto, ahora no tenía cómo volver a casa y no podía cargar con todo lo que traía en las manos.

Regresó hasta su bicicleta y miró lo mal que había quedado. Estúpido auto, ¿no sabía conducir ese sujeto? Aunque quizá debió dejar en un mejor lugar la bicicleta; si no hubiese olvidado la cadena, habría podido ponerla en el lugar correcto. Como sea, era culpa del conductor, no suya. Resopló y maniobró para levantarla sin tirar lo que llevaba cargando. Le hizo gracia que nadie se ofreciera a ayudarlo, ¿no les parecía triste lo que acababa de pasar? Mierda. El día no pintaba ser bueno; sin embargo, si llegaba al taller antes de que comenzara a llover o le cayera un rayo, las cosas podrían mejorar.

Echó a andar en dirección al taller para que le repararan la bicicleta. Era bastante vieja, ya la habían arreglado varias veces en un año, pero él no quería reemplazarla. Cruzó la avenida, avanzó seis calles y dio la vuelta. Justo tres casas después estaba la tienda de bicicletas y artículos deportivos que abrió dos años atrás, pero estaba cerrado.

—Grandioso— dijo mientras miraba el letrero en la puerta.

Miró su bicicleta con los pedales flojos y la cadena destrozada. ¿Debería solo comprar una nueva? Hae comenzó a desesperarse.

—¿Dong Hae?— dijo alguien detrás de él.

El aludido volteó y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al rubio como si fuera su salvador.

—¡Lee Hyuk Jae!— exclamó con ganas—. Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado hoy, ¿puedes arreglarla?

Señaló la bicicleta y el chico le echó una hojeada. Sonrió de medio lado y metió la mano izquierda a su bolsillo para sacar las llaves de la tienda.

—Está cerrado y es mi día libre, Dong Hae, sólo vine a buscar mi billetera, la olvidé anoche.

Abrió la puerta y entró. El otro tardó un par de segundos en comprender la negativa.

—¿De qué hablas? Nunca te dan días libres porque eres el nuevo— comenzó, entrando detrás de él con toda la dificultad que representaba.

—Exacto, es mi primer día libre. Le dije a Minho y Kyu Hyun que iría con ellos a comer pollo y cerveza esta tarde.

Hae dejó los paquetes en una silla y la bicicleta recargada en la pared antes de correr detrás de Hyuk.

—¿Ibas a tener un día libre e irías a beber sin decírmelo? ¡Creí que éramos amigos!

Hae se detuvo en la entrada de la oficina o taller, según se viera. La mitad de la habitación tenía papeles, un escritorio y todo el mobiliario de una oficina destartalada, sin embargo, las herramientas y accesorios tirados le podían cambiar el nombre a taller. Hyuk buscaba su billetera en uno de los cajones del escritorio y se detuvo cuando escuchó a Hae decir la última línea. Torció el gesto, pero el otro lo interpretó como simple fastidio.

—Ese es el problema, ¿sabes?— musitó sin que Hae lo escuchara, luego elevó la voz—. Ibas a salir con tu novia, ¿por qué te contaría mis planes?

Dong Hae dudó un poco.

—Ya no es mi novia— musitó.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que ya no es mi novia!— exclamó—. Terminó conmigo ayer por un mensaje de texto, le dije que habláramos hoy, pero me dejó plantado y luego envió otro mensaje diciendo que estaba con alguien.

Hyuk no dijo nada. Era obvio que iban a terminar o que ya lo habían hecho, media hora antes había visto a la chica con un tipo extraño cerca de la estación. Tomó su billetera del cajón, sacó su celular y envió un texto.

—¿Vas a pagarme?— dijo al fin.

Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del otro.

—Tengo café y un panqué— ofreció.

—No es lo que habías pedido para comer con ella, ¿no?— Hae no supo qué decir—. Mierda, Dong Hae, ¿quién pide para llevar lo que iba a comer con su ex novia?

Hyuk Jae caminó hacia la puerta, pasó al lado de Dong Hae y dijo:

—No me gusta el café, pero me quedaré con el panqué.

—¡Grandioso!— exclamó el otro dándole un abrazo.

—Ya basta, trae lo que queda de tu bicicleta a mi oficina.

—¿El taller?— rio con ganas.

—¡Oficina, Dong Hae!— sonrió.

 

Minutos después, Hyuk pasaba su primer día libre trabajando mientras Hae jugueteaba con un tenedor de plástico.

—Podrías ayudarme.

—Soy malo para esas cosas, pero puedo amenizar la tarde. ¿Dónde dejaste mi guitarra esa vez?

—Vendemos bicicletas, no guitarras, idiota. Pásame ese desarmador.

El chico se levantó y tomó el desarmador en cruz de la caja de herramientas. Estaba seguro de que había dejado una guitarra cuando visitó a Hyuk la semana pasada.

—Está bien, entonces cantaré— resolvió al pasarle el desarmador.

Hyuk soltó una carcajada.

—¿Vas a cantar mientras arreglo tu bicicleta? Mejor dame más pan, está rico, aunque desde el principio haya sido para tu ex. Sentiría pena por ti si lo hubieras horneado.

—Ajá— dijo Hae dándole la espalda y cortando otra rebanada de panqué. Lo puso en una servilleta y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada extraña del rubio—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Dime que no lo hiciste.

El chico abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo cómo empezar.

—Lo que sucedió es que Dong Hwa quería aprender a hornear y…

—Oh, vamos, Dong Hae, ¡hay límites!

—Cállate y cómelo— dijo poniendo el pan en su boca.

—Eres tan estúpido.

El castaño volvió a sentarse en la silla y miró trabajar a Hyuk un rato más. Pensó en los reclamos de su ex novia y sonrió sin querer, no creía que realmente hablara mucho de Hyuk Jae, además, eran los mejores amigos, si lo hacía era porque no tenía a otra persona que fuera tan cercana a él. Esa chica había dicho “si tanto te interesa Hyuk Jae, deberías salir con él y no conmigo”. Era una locura, le agradaba Hyuk, pero ¿por qué saldrían? En algún momento había pensado que le gustaba, pero decidió que estaba confundido porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Ahogó una carcajada como pudo, eso atrajo la atención del otro.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Pensaba en Hae Jin— respondió.

—Claro que lo hacías— refunfuñó con más molestia de la necesaria.

Hae agitó las manos.

—No es eso. El día que terminó conmigo me dijo que siempre hablaba de ti y que la dejaba de lado, que mejor saliera contigo— sonrió—. Qué absurdo, ¿no crees?

Hyuk Jae se mordió el labio y no respondió. Movió las pinzas de presión y sin querer se lastimó la mano. Las dejó caer.

—Diablos— musitó.

—¿Estás bien?

El chico lo ignoró.

—Así que fui la manzana de la discordia en tu relación— dijo para cambiar de tema—. Por alguna razón no me siento culpable.

Dong Hae soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos, no es así. De cualquier manera, no iba a dejar a mi amigo de toda la vida por una chica.

Hyuk hizo una pausa. Dejó las herramientas a un lado y se limpió las manos con un trapo rojo. Se mordió el labio, nervioso, y levantó la mirada.

—¿Es todo lo que soy para ti, un amigo?

La pregunta tomó a Hae por sorpresa. Claro que lo era, habían estado juntos desde la escuela elemental, conocían todo el uno del otro, habían compartido una gran cantidad de experiencias… ¿qué eran si no amigos? Grandes amigos, ¿no? Hyuk Jae se levantó con repentina dificultad y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué otra cosa podrías ser para mí? ¿Hermanos?

La respuesta que obtuvo lo hizo detenerse para reír; era verdad, ¿qué más podían ser?

—Hermanos— musitó—. Olvídalo, Hae. Estoy cansado, seguiré mañana; vete a casa, te llamaré por la tarde para que pases por la bicicleta.

—Hyuk, no quería…

—Me gustas, Dong Hae— lo interrumpió—. Desde la escuela elemental, cuando dejaste ir tu globo de colores y tuve que bajarlo de ese árbol.

El castaño se levantó de la silla sin saber qué decir.

—No lo sabía.

—Claro que no. Ya vete, es tarde, debo cerrar la tienda.

El mayor salió hacia el vestíbulo con un nudo en la garganta. _Eres un genio, Hyuk, Jae, acabas de arruinar años de amistad. Imbécil,_ pensó.

—Hyung— exclamó Hae desde atrás. El otro volteó—. Tal vez me gustas— musitó.

—¿Qué?

—Que tal vez me gustas— dijo un poco más fuerte—. No lo sé, te quiero mucho y todo, hace años creí que me gustabas, pero pensé que era un impulso adolescente. Incluso te escribí varias canciones, pero Yesung dijo que quizá era una etapa— esta vez Hyuk no supo qué decir—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ninguna de mis relaciones ha funcionado por tu culpa, y sería raro que fuera una etapa porque esa vez… Como sea, lamento haberte hecho enfadar.

—¿Me escribiste canciones?

—Sí, están en mi libreta, ¿quieres verlas?— respondió animadamente.

El otro sonrió. Solo Hae podía cambiar el tema de esa manera.

—Creo que…

—Por favor. Quiero mostrártelas… la primera la escribí cuando salvaste mi globo. No es muy brillante, pero tenía sentido para mí en ese momento… Yo… ¿Me dejas descubrir qué tanto me gustas?

Hyuk Jae lo miró durante unos segundos, sopesando sus opciones. Caminó hacia la esquina donde tenían cajas de accesorios que habían llegado un día antes. Sacó una guitarra de atrás.

—La dejé ahí y los chicos la cubrieron ayer con las cajas— se la extendió—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Dong Hae tomó la guitarra y sonrió con ganas.

—Creí que, si te decía que había escrito canciones para ti, me patearías y me llamarías acosador, mucho menos te iba a decir que tal vez estaba enamorado de ti.

—Yo creí lo mismo. ¿Todavía hay pan?— dijo caminando hacia la oficina.

—Te lo acabaste.

—Es una pena, era bueno.

—Te traeré uno mañana.

—Grandioso.

Pasaron varias horas en la oficina justo como se había planteado al inicio, uno arreglaba una bicicleta y el otro tocaba la guitarra, sin embargo, el ambiente ahora era más cálido que antes.


End file.
